ToonTown X
by Frostbitee
Summary: After forever, the cogs finally have a plan that may play out into the end of ToonTown. Can the Toon Resistance figure out what it is before it is too late?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"I'm going to be killed", thought the Downsizer as he ran down the hallway. The Chairman requested his presence hours ago, but his propeller had jammed up due to him being in a battle with a group of toons. Luckily, he sent them off running before they could do any real damage, but he had to run all the way from The Brrrgh.

At last he arrived in Bossbot HQ, and he quickly ran to the Executive Office Tower. Not many cogs got the access of the tower, more or less to be in the presence of the Chairman. As he ran inside, he found himself at an elevator, leading down. He quickly got on, just to hear the screaming of a Toon. "They should realize those toons aren't going to say a word by now", he thought. "Even if they did know something, it's purely about pathetic fun."

He pressed a button, and the elevator started to move. After what seemed like forever, he reached the floor he was requested to be at, B12. The elevator doors opened and he stepped onto a moving treadmill. He looked to both the left and right, and saw only other cogs working on their computers. Whatever they were working on was unknown, but it was probably another attempt to get rid of the fun in ToonTown, another failed attempt indeed. The treadmill finally stopped, and infront of him he saw the giant doors that lead to the office of the Chairman.

After a few seconds of standing still, the doors opened, allowing him to enter. He walked inside, and the doors closed behind him. The only light in the room was a dim lamp, which flickered every so often. He's been in this room multiple times already, and still cannot grasp the knowledge of how it was supposed to look. It was too dark. All of a sudden, the grim voice of the Chairman spoke up. "You're late." "My apologies, sir", as the Downsizer replied. "Those toons damaged my propeller, making me incapable of flying. I had to walk across ToonTown."

The Chairman was silent. It was so dark in the room, if not for him speaking earlier, he would not even know of the Chairman's presence. The Chairman liked it dark in here, for nobody in existence has ever seen how he looks. The rare few who have ever spoken to him are extremely lucky to have been fortunate enough. "I see…", finally replied the Chairman. " "But finally, I feel as if we have a successful plan to berid of those Toons."

He couldn't believe it, we've been trying for years, with plans that have been taking very long to assemble. How could something be brought up so fast and be thought of as successful? However, he trusted his boss' judgement. "Alright, what's the plan?" replied the Downsizer. All of a sudden, he felt the presence of another figure in the room, behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Sir, what is this?" The Chairman emitted a loud laugh. "My friend, this is our victory."

He continued to laugh, he laughed so hard that the light in his office started flickering more than it should. The Downsizer couldn't believe it, this could be it. It was unbelievable. The plan was so well, but it was so risky. And it all played into the hands of… her. "We begin Phase A in a few days, for now we sit and start planning what happens after our friend here discovers what we need," remarked the Chairman. The Downsizer looked again at the figure standing behind him. After a few seconds, a smile grew upon his face. "Let's begin", he replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. She was feeling claustrophobic. She couldn't breathe. She could barely see anything except the figure standing a few feet in front of her. She couldn't tell where she was, but she was scared. The figure started to walk closer, and closer. Finally it was right in front of her. The figure did nothing for the next few seconds. Then, it spoke those words. The words she's heard so many times already. "It's over."

The alarm clock started to ring. Neptunis started groaning as she opened her eyes and attempted to turn it off. After a few attempts, she finally was able to bring the ringing to silence. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She opened it and looked outside. "It's beautiful today," she thought to herself. Those nightmares have been constantly happening for the past few days now, and they always ended the same. She shook the thought of the troublesome dream and decided that she'd go to her friend's coffee shop today to grab some breakfast. She quickly got dressed and poured some jellybeans and water into the doodle dish. Tide was still sound asleep in his bed, so she quietly snuck past him and walked out the door.

She quietly strolled down Maple Street. The Coffee Shop, known as "Petals" was all the way near the end of the street. Her friend Yellow Jessi ran it. It was definitely a great place to stop by if you were in Daisy Gardens. Neptunis looked around while she was walking. The sun was still rising out of the sky, and the butterflies were flying around the plants, making it a beautiful sight. Not too many people were up yet, considering it was a Saturday and a lot of people were off of work and the kids didn't have to go to the schoolhouse today. She waved to a few of her neighbors, nobody she has really become acquainted well with. Sadly, she had to be up for the day. Ever since becoming a member of the Toon Resistance, she had to be alert as much as possible during the day. However, she's gotten no calls for the past two weeks, making her useless and having way too much free time on her schedule. She sighed, but got rid of the thought in general. "They will call me when they need me," she thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of walking, she arrived at Petals. She opened the door and noticed that the place was empty, besides her and Yellow Jessi, who was at the bar. Yellow Jessi was scrubbing furiously at a stain on the bar. Neptunis sat on the seat closest to where she was. "Tough morning?" she asked. "You know it," Yellow Jessi replied. "Some inspectors are roaming throughout the shops today and I want to make sure the place looks clean as can be. " Yellow Jessi continued scrubbing the spot until it finally vanished. "Do you want the usual?" she asked. Neptunis smiled, she always ordered the same thing whenever she came here for breakfast. "Of course," she replied. Yellow Jessi scribbled a few notes on a sticky note and stuck in on the inside of the door that leads to the kitchen.

Yellow Jessi walked back up to the bar and started to prepare some coffee. "No calls yet?" she asked Neptunis. "Nope. It's nice having the free time to just be at home but it's turning into a struggle of trying to be prepared when nothing has been coming my way recently." Yellow Jessi laughed. "You'll be glad you had the time off whenever you are forced to work nonstop sooner or later." Yellow Jessi finished making her coffee and passed it to her. Neptunis took the cup by both hands and took a sip. Yellow Jessi was her only friend that resided nearby where she lived. She lived in the upstairs of her coffee shop. She also made the best coffee that she has ever had. "Food's ready," said Yellow Jessi as she passed her the plate. It was nothing too fancy, just a fried egg, a few pieces of bacon, and a piece of buttered toast. It was still a classic original that she loved to devour. She quietly sipped some more of her coffee as she prepared to eat her breakfast.

* * *

"Impossible!" screamed Professor Tinkersprinkles. Being the lead toon researcher for the Toon Resistance, it was hard for her to discover anything that could surprise her, but this was definitely a first for the young researcher. She quickly grabbed her assistant, Thistle. "Go get Lord Lowden Clear," she demanded. Thistle rolled his eyes. "I want to be out on the field gathering information, not in here babysitting the cog equipment." Professor Tinkersprinkles sighed. The faster we discover new things, the faster you get a new place to gather information from." Thistle's eyes lit up, and he ran out the door.

Professor Tinkersprinkles, more commonly known as Duchess, went back over to the microscope and viewed the cog gear. Most cog gears are typical cog gears, but very few of them hold on to amazing discoveries, this being one of them. Duchess felt accomplished. Ever since she was 8, she has been fascinated by the discovery of the cogs. She snuck out of her house in Donald's Dock and ran all the way to Lawbot HQ to watch the cogs, and was caught by Flippy. At first he was enraged, having someone so young and weak wandering around somewhere so dangerous, but then he took a look at her research. It was amazing. She was quickly introduced to Lord Lowden Clear and was taught even more about researching and discovery.

Now being 19 years old, she is the lead researcher of the team and has formed a good partnership with Thistle. Their skills complement each other, and they often work together on the field. Duchess gets all knowledge about the place they're going to, and she guides Thistle throughout the area to get what they need. She smiled, thinking about how much fun she has had in the past with this job.

A few minutes later, Lord Lowden Clear walked into the room. "What is it?" he asked. Duchess quickly ran back over to the microscope. "Sir, I have found a cog gear that shows more than most do." Lord Lowden Clear looked into the microscope. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I see nothing." Duchess was shocked. She looked into the microscope and saw what she's been seeing. "You don't see it? It looks like some type of energy rising from it. Like smoke?" Lord Lowden Clear looked at her and sighed. "Duchess, you've been working nonstop for the past few days with little rest. I'm giving you the rest of the day off to relax and take your mind off of work." Duchess was so confused. "How does he not see it?" she thought. It didn't matter too much; she was feeling exhausted recently and did want a break. She quickly thanked Lord Lowden Clear and grabbed her stuff and walked out of Toon HQ.

Walking outside, Duchess decided that she wanted to grab some lunch. She quickly ran home and packed herself a sandwich and an apple, and walked back out. She called her friend Eli, and asked if they wanted to eat together at Chip & Dale's Acorn Acres. He agreed, and quickly hung up. She decided to get a head start and start walking there. She and Eli have been friends since before they can remember. She was only a month older than him, and they both were in the same classes at the ToonTown School House when they were little. Nowadays, they don't get to see each other a lot, since she works at the Donald's Dock Toon HQ regularly, but goes to all the Toon HQ's all over ToonTown to work with other members of the Toon Resistance. Meanwhile, Eli spends a lot of time in Minnie's Melodyland, where he spends a lot of time experimenting with different instruments and learning new things. She was glad they could both have a picnic at Acorn Acres today; she hasn't really talked with him lately.

Finally, she arrived at Acorn Acres, only to see Eli sitting at a picnic table already. She ran towards him, screaming his name and waving. He started waving back and sat up. They both hugged and sat down across from each other pulling out their lunches. "It feels like it's been forever, how have you been?" asked Duchess. "Decent" replied Eli. "Nothing much has happened at all. Everything is pretty much the same. "He took a bite out of his sandwich. "How about you?" he asked. Duchess froze. She wanted to tell Eli what happened today, but she was told that nothing really happened. Was she really just that tired? It didn't seem like an illusion of any kind. It felt real. "Nothing much either," she replied. She didn't want to lie to Eli, but she wanted to make sure it was actually real. She'd take a look at that gear again tomorrow when she was well rested up and ready to work again. They continued talking about small, petty things. They caught up on each other's lives before Eli checked his watch. "I have to go back now, I'm glad we could have lunch together though!" Duchess smiled. "Me too." They both got up and hugged once more before Eli packed up the remains of his lunch and left. Duchess decided that she should go back home and relax. She packed up the remains of her lunch and set off back for home.

* * *

Neptunis was back home, reading a book in her bed. Tide was right next to her, laying his head on her lap. She didn't even know why she was reading this book. She had no interest in it. She was just bored, and wanted something to do. She closed the book and put it on her nightstand. Then she lay back down in bed and thought about everything.

She thought of the day when she could last remember, the day she woke up in the pond. She almost drowned that day, and she was put through hell afterwards when being seen on the security footage, walking from Oak Street out of the blue, walking like a dazed zombie. She was thought of as a spy, a tool, sent by the cogs. She couldn't remember anything before that day, and it still made her curious. As far as she knows, she's an orphan. Her only family is Tide, her doodle. That's why she trained so hard to become a member of the Toon Resistance. She believes that she has some purpose with the cogs, and she wants to find out what it may be. "Why am I even thinking of this right now?" she asked herself. "The past is in the past, this isn't necessary."

All of a sudden, her phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Yes, Neptunis, this is Lord Lowden Clear" the phone replied. "We need you at Donald's Dock Toon HQ in the morning, around 8am. Come alone." The phone hung up. She was silent, she finally got a call. She can finally do something. "I wonder what they need me for," she wondered. Whatever it was, it involved her now. She jumped off of her bed and quickly started getting ready for bed. After the struggle of a fast shower, tooth brushing, and pajama coverage in less than 20 minutes, she laid in bed. She smiled. "Tomorrow, a day finally begins." She then quickly dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Just… a few more minutes," thought the young resistance fighter. "A few more minutes until I can see Gene again."

Phineas was in a taxi, returning home after what seemed like forever. Ever since he was drafted into the Toon Resistance, he rarely got to see his boyfriend.

He remembered when life was too simple, when Gene was a boxer and he was a dancer. They gave no cares for the world besides on making their dreams come true and of course each other. When Phineas was drafted, he gave up on dancing, because he was needed to fight for ToonTown.

Gene still occasionally boxed, but not making it a major priority anymore. He stayed behind, at home. He watched over the house, wrote letters to him daily, and cared for the tree that Phineas planted in their yard the day before he was forced to leave. He planted the first gag he ever used, a cupcake, as a symbol that wherever he was working for the resistance, he was still at home.

Phineas started to tear up. He hadn't seen Gene in person since he left. While many other resistance members got the luck of being able to be called up to work immediately, Phineas just lived too far away. He had to stay with the resistance, wherever they went. Nothing mattered now, because he was about to finally see Gene again.

He requested vacation time off, to only be forced to come back early due to an emergency. He was approved, and here he was, just moments away from hugging his partner once again.

Those pleasant thoughts were ripped from his head as a ringing sound burst through them. Someone was calling him.

He sighed and answered it. "Hello?" Phineas asked reluctantly. "I have to apologize, but we need you back right now. Something has come up. Turn around immediately," and the phone clicked, giving Phineas no time to respond. Lord Lowden Clear has once again summoned him from sheer force.

He told the taxi driver the sudden change in plans, and the taxi was immediately turned around, heading back the other way.

Phineas put his head down and cried. "One day Gene," Phineas thought. "One day I will hold you in my arms again."

* * *

Duchess was walking down Seaweed Street. In about an hour, her job would start and she'd be in Toon HQ. She decided to grab some food at Squid's Seaweed while waiting. She approached the building and looked through the doors. There were a few other toons in there, but still pretty empty of a restaurant.

She walked through the doors, and sat at the bar. "What would you like, honey?" asked the old toon behind the bar. "Two seaweed cupcakes please," she replied. Duchess loved cupcakes. Ironically her first memory was her eating a cupcake with Eli. She smiled at the thought.

Sadly, the thought didn't last long. She noticed the toon sitting next to her at the bar. The toon was a duck, and didn't look like a happy one.

She was eating some squid. Well, was barely eating some squid. She was too busy stabbing at it and grumbling under her breath. Duchess stared in awe. "Hey," said Duchess. "Are you okay?" The duck looked up at her. "Yes."

Duchess was surprised at how rough her voice sounded. "Doesn't look like it," replied Duchess. The duck sighed. "I am going through issues," she replied. "Like what?" asked Duchess. "Personal requirements," replied the duck. The air was silent between them both. It felt awkward.

Duchess decided to break the silence. "I see," she finally responded. "I'm Duchess." Duchess held out her hand to shake the other toons. "Perhaps some friendly introduction will help out with the awkward feeling," she thought. The duck stared at her hand. Moments passed and nothing happened.

Duchess finally put her hand down, and the old toon behind the bar came up to her with a bag. "Here you go, sweetie! Two seaweed cupcakes!" she said and handed Duchess the bag. Duchess eagerly took the bag. "Thank you!" She got out of her seat and started walking to the door.

"I am Nymaco," the duck finally replied. Duchess looked over at Nymaco, who was still picking at her squid. "It's nice to meet you, Nymaco," Duchess said. She then proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

The phone kept ringing. It rang and rang, on and on. Gengar sighed. They knew who was calling, and they weren't happy about it.

Finally, they picked up. "What the hell do you want?" asked Gengar, cruelly. "Shape up your act," responded Lord Lowden Clear. "I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't for anything urgent. I need you here at the Toon HQ. Immediately." The phone clicked, signaling that the conversation was over.

Gengar threw the phone against the wall. Nowadays, they'd been avoiding working with the Toon Resistance as much as possible. They didn't care about fighting with the cogs; they wanted to learn more about them. Alas, only the toon research team was able to do that.

"Curse that Professor Tinkersprinkles," Gengar muffled under their breath. She stated that the research team was full and that the fighting team needed assistance from more individuals.

Gengar stood up from their chair, and walked over to the mirror on the wall. They looked into it and sighed, focusing directly on their missing eye.

They lost their left eye just after a few days of moving into ToonTown, thanks to an accident dealing with some TNT. Gengar shook their head. "Why did I even move to this town in the first place?" they asked themselves.

They moved to ToonTown to assist in the fight against the cogs once they struck their attack at the elections of ToonTown. Literally now, all the Toon Resistance does is go out, destroy as many cogs as possible, grab gears, and research the gears only.

"We should be researching them, themselves," thought Gengar. "It's just the same routine that the Toon Resistance does over and over again."

Gengar looked into the mirror again, sighing heavily. "I want some chips." Gengar left the mirror and started walking to their kitchen, preparing to snack on a few handfuls before they were to leave for Toon HQ against their will.

* * *

Neptunis stood outside of the doors to the Toon HQ. Her blood was pumping and she was extremely excited. "Today's the day," she thought to herself.

Immediately, she thought of the nightmares she has been having. The same dream happened again last night. The voice she heard in her dream, she couldn't even think of it as an actual voice.

"It's over," kept playing through her head on repeat, and finally she just shook the thought away. "Now is not the time for that kind of thinking," she told herself.

She walked through the doors of Toon HQ, and was immediately greeted by the amount of toons in the lobby. She was surprised. She didn't recognize many, but she saw Phineas. They weren't friends, but they were well acquainted. Last she heard, he called off for vacation to go see his boyfriend. "Why is he here?" she wondered.

The doors opened again behind her, and Neptunis turned around to stand face to face next to Professor Tinkersprinkles. Immediately, her facial reaction gave away that she had no idea why all of these toons were here. Following her facial reaction came out a soft "Oh goodness."

The doors leading to the lab suddenly opened, and Lord Lowden Clear emerged. "Toons of the resistance, I have alarming news. I have discovered that the cogs may finally be planning their next attack."


	4. Update TTX Cancelled

Hey guys. I'd like to apologize for abandoning this story. Truth is, I've lost a lot of interest in ToonTown, and the characters in my story are people I just don't talk to much anymore. It sucks because I had a lot of great ideas for this story to help continue practicing my writing, but I just can't finish it. Even if I were to become motivated again, I've forgotten a lot of ideas I was going to use for the story, making my mind pretty blank. Once again, I'm really sorry.


End file.
